highschooldxdfandomcom-20200222-history
Short Stories
List of short stories published in Dragon Magazine. Short stories compiled into a Volume Devil's Job Image Gallery = |-|Notes = *Compiled in Volume 8. *Serialized in the November 2008 issue of Dragon Magazine. *Story takes place after Volume 1. Familiar's Requirement Image Gallery = |-|Notes = *Compiled in Volume 8. *Serialized in the May 2009 issue of Dragon Magazine. *Story takes place after Volume 2. Memories of Oppai Notes = *Compiled in Volume 8. *Serialized in the September 2009 issue of Dragon Magazine and marks the one-year anniversary of High School DxD. *Story takes place after Volume 3 Breasts of Oppai Image Gallery = |-|Notes = *Compiled in Volume 8. *Serialized in the September 2009 issue of Dragon Magazine. *Story takes place after Volume 4. Hell Teacher Azazel Image Gallery = |-|Notes = *Compiled in Volume 8. *Serialized in the January 2010 issue of Dragon Magazine. *Story takes place after Volume 4. 300 Issei Image Gallery = |-|Notes = *Compiled in Volume 8. *Serialized in the March 2010 issue of Dragon Magazine. *Story takes place after Volume 5. A Tokusatsu Devil Image Gallery = |-|Notes = *Compiled in Volume 13. *Story takes place after Volume 5. Issei SOS Image Gallery = |-|Notes = *Compiled in Volume 13. *Story takes place after Volume 5. **Takes place right after the short story A Tokusatsu Devil and right before Volume 6. The Disturbance of a Devil Image Gallery = |-|Notes = *Compiled in Volume 13. *Story takes place after Volume 7. The Unresurrected Phoenix Image Gallery = |-|Notes = *Compiled in Volume 13. *Story takes place after Volume 8 Armageddon at Sports Day! Image Gallery = |-|Notes = *Compiled in Volume 13. *Story takes place after Volume 8. Magical Girl Ria☆ For Real!? Notes = *Compiled in Volume 15. *Story takes place between Volumes 8 and 9. Scarlet and Crimson Notes = *Compiled in Volume 15. *Story takes place before Volume 1. Holy☆Maiden Goes to the Holy-Land Image Gallery = |-|Notes = *Compiled in Volume 15. *Story takes place between Volumes 7 and 8. Let’s Go with Training! ~Hell Chapter~ Image Gallery = |-|Notes = *Compiled in Volume 15. *Story takes place between Volumes 10 and Volume 11. Wolf’s Emblem Image Gallery = |-|Notes = *Compiled in Volume 15. *Story takes place between Volumes 12 and 13. May the Shine be on You Image Gallery = |-|Notes = *Compiled in Volume 15. *Story takes place before Volume 1. Stories compiled in High School D×D D×1 Love Song to the Reincarnated Angel Image Gallery = |-|Notes = *Short story where Issei, Xenovia, and Asia followed Irina to observe what an Angel do compared to the works of a Devil. *Story where Griselda Quarta was first introduced. Uncompiled Short Stories Let's go to Onsen Image Gallery = |-|Notes = *Serialized in the February 2013 issue of Dragon Magazine. *Story takes place after Volume 12. My First Errand Notes = *Serialized in the July 2012 issue of Dragon Magazine. *Story takes place after Volume 12. Abduction ERO! Image Gallery = |-|Notes = *Short story where Issei lost his pervertedness because of the UFO built by Azazel. Nekomata☆Ninja Scroll Image Gallery = |-|Notes = *Serialized in the September 2013 issue of Dragon Magazine. Precious of Asia Image Gallery = |-|Notes = *Short story where Asia made his pact with Fafnir with the help of Azazel and Ophis. Worship☆Dragon-God Girl Image Gallery = |-|Notes = *Short story where Azazel was struck by lightning for wishing to Ophis for Angels, especially Gabriel, to fall. Lets Go with Training! ~Mascot Chapter~ Image Gallery = Chichiryuutei’s Pleasured Adventure Image Gallery = |-|Notes = *Serialized in the November 2011 issue of Dragon Magazine. Category:Browse Category:Media